1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of protective outer gear, and, in particular, to protective gloves for use in playing roller hockey.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional gloves for playing hockey on ice include thick sections of foam which are arranged on the back of the glove to provide warmth and protection against hits by a hockey stick or contact with another player, the hockey puck, or the blade of an ice skate. These gloves provide protection and some flexibility of the glove to accommodate hand movements. The foam is typically covered by a material which is stitched to an inner lining, and so this type of glove requires greater time and skill for its manufacture.
Some gloves for roller hockey are less concerned with providing warmth and provide a lesser amount of padding to protect the hands during play. Roller hockey is often played in warmer climates and/or outdoors, where a warmer environment of the roller hockey game results in the player's hand sweating into the glove. This leads to discomfort by the player and may possibly impact the player's performance. Roller hockey gloves heretofore available have failed to provide adequate ventilation of the player's hands.